Death Mailer
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: Death City's official newspaper! Read now!


**Death Mailer; Death City's official Newspaper**

**A/N: I decided to make a SE newspaper. If you've any ideas for an article, be free and review it!**

**FRONTPAGE:**

**THE POPULARITY OF MR. CORNER HAS APPROVED WITH MORE THAN 500%!**

_**February 27**__**th**_

**SHIBUSEN, DEATH CITY, NEVADA: **We all knew that corners where nice places to throw our stuff and shit in, but did we actually knew it are decent places to live? Out of our results we concluded that the infamous corner is often used as cooling down drug or punishment. The shy owner of the most popular corner at the moment, Crona Makenshi- Gorgon, is astonished by the results and doesn't really like all the attention and press. We interviewed Crona and her partner Ragnarok and asked them what they think about this news, only Mr. /Ms. Makeshi didn't want her interview to be published in the paper.

**THE QUESTION: WHO IS OUR ROMEO GOING TO CHOOSE?**

_**February 25**__**th**___

**SHIBUSEN, DEATH CITY, NEVADA: **Stein, Shibusen's best meister and feared doctor, has to make a really important decision! He must choose his official girlfriend! The battle has started and the participators are; the blonde wavy haired, cute, eye-patched, Marie Mjolnir, and the other blonde spiky haired, cunning, manipulative, evil, Medusa Gorgon. We started polls and everyone is able to vote! According to Spirit, Stein doesn't even want a girlfriend, but is what he says the truth?

**SHIBUSEN'S IDOL: THE AUDITIONS**

**February 26****th**

**SHIBUSEN, DEATH CITY, NEVADA: **Shinigami-sama already decided that he was planning to make a talent show on his famous school, but now he put it to the next level; Shibusen's Idol. Our happy Death God will introduce the program next week and many students and villagers are joining, for example: Maka Albarn wanted to join and also Black*Star was convinced that he should win. Death also introduced the judges. There are going to be four judges and Lord Death is one of them. The other judges are: Spirit Albarn, Franken stein and Yumi Azusa.

**SOULXMAKA HENTAI LEAKED!**

_**February 25**__**th**_

**DEATH CITY, NEVADA: **The local bookstore in the 66th Death Avenue has announced a really important release for all hentai lovers. The bookstore owner approved the providing of the comics and displays it next week in their shop window. The rumor spread itself even quicker than an epidemic on the local school; Shibusen. The two students that will appear in the comic are shocked and didn't want to respond on this. Maka Albarn threatened never ever to come to their store again since often comes there. We're happy that the shop owner decided to ask permission of the two students before the manga will be sold for real. Too bad for some of the fan boys and girls.

**LOST AND FOUND**

**FOUND: **Hard covered dictionary with some blood marks on it.

**FOUND: **Embroidery with 'I love Maka' on it

**FOUND: **Broken Wheel chair

**FOUND: **A giraffe with a broken neck

**LOST: **Pink haired genderless kid with a fear for other beings

**LOST: **A pair of Bloomers

**LOST: **Young cute brown haired girl around the age of 6

**LOST: **Brew

**LOST: **The book of Eibon

**Did you lost or found something? Or do you want to respond on this rubric, please call 4242564 on your local mirror.**

**ADVERTISING**

**Black Blood **

Do you feel weak and are you sick of your complaining bitchy mother? Do you've huge mental problems and don't you know how to deal with it? Then this is your lucky day! New in our assortment: the Black Blood! This liquid will boost you power level and will heal injuries quicker than ever. Your body will be as hard as metal when you harden it. You'll never get damaged anymore. Isn't that beautiful? Away with those annoying bullies and mothers. Inject it 3 times a day a week long and you'll see the result!

Note: Can have some annoying side issues, like black blobs that appear out of your spine or freaky red little demons.

**Mandolin Lessons**

Have you ever dreamed of becoming a mandolin master? Shinigami-sama too! From now on he'll not only be the leader of Death City's most popular and only school but he'll also be you mandolin teacher!

Call: 4242564


End file.
